


Ever So Gentle.

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Hinata love where this is going, Hinata's pov in chapter 3, Light Bondage, Naruto is conflicted, Naruto learns, Naruto would never do such a thing, S&M, Sex in chapter 4, new things about his Hinata, sexy times in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto is flustered and uncomfortable with something, Hinata purchased from a store for their anniversary.What Hinata brings is something unexpected and frightening to Naruto.This is a rough draft, I will be adding more to it in the future, as well as rewrite it several times.





	1. the forbidden fruit.

Naruto was waiting apprehensively.

That is until Hinata finally arrived, with her gift for both of them to partake in for their 6th month of being together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hinata was wearing a purple buttoned blouse which clung to her bust perfectly, Her hair was long, her hips swayed as she walked hypnotically.

if anything Naruto thought to himself she has grown more beautiful overtime, which is something he thought impossible when they first started dating.

Hinata was humming sweetly to herself. as she carried a large red bag from a shopping store. Naruto was eager to know of its contents... an awkward silence with nothing more then the humming filling the room. this apprehension was maddening.

Poor Naruto needed to break the silence. “So Hinata, what did you get for our anniversary?” His tone was eager.... "Oh Naruto, I think you will get a kick out of this", she smiled sweetly "cover your eyes" she continued Naruto did as he was told. Naruto could hear the rustles of the objects within the bag being removed.

"Ok now open”,. Naruto opened his eyes, removed his hands from his face. "Hinata... wait what?" In front of Naruto was a ball gag, a pair of handcuffs (fuzzy) and a blindfold. Hinata was still smiling sweetly.

Naruto's eyes keep darting back from Hinata's serene smile, to the S&M toys.

 

Naruto was in a panic, in no way would he ever harm his Hinata, ever not even during lovemaking if she asked for it hypothetically speaking,

“Hinata are you crazy, what kind of man do you think I am, I would never lay a violent hand on my girlfriend?!”


	2. Crashed and Burnt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovemaking next chapter.

Hinata smile broke into a laugh, ok not a laugh more like a giggle. She shook with her giggling as it erupted into laughter.

"Oh Naruto"... She paused. "Your so very nice, and respectful, I love you for that."

Naruto felt a sense of relief, maybe this was all a joke, Hinata loves him, and they have a respectful relationship, when it comes to their lovemaking.

There is no way she would ever ask to be brutalized by her significant other.

After all they have been through so much, so much death and carnage and despite it all they still clawed their way past it to be together.

Hinata's eyes grew penetrating, with a look that left Naurto feeling slightly uncomfortable in a way he couldn't describe.

She was looking at him, almost like he was a piece of steak.

"Naruto, the toys they aren't for me" she spake so smoothly.

Naruto had a thought, which he spake out loud

"I get it maybe your holding onto them for Ino?" Naruto sounded enthused, glad at the prospect not not having to use these sex toys on Hinata.

Then suddenly the announcement that shook Naruto to his very core.

"No, Naruto they are not to be used on me" she paused

"They are to be used by me on you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was on the bed naked laying on his back. This would be a reason for Naruto be be excited after all Hinata's bedroom was a place of bliss when the two were together. However what made this different was the fuzzy handcuffs holding Naruto onto the bed post. Hinata was removed her bra and unbuttoned her blouse before she tossed them onto the bed.

she crawled ever so slowly onto the bed crept close to naruto. Watching him. Hinata looked hungry, she had been waiting for this for years, but now she felt it was time for her to be open with Naruto with her wants and desires.

This was something she would have to break Naruto into so to speak, and she would be gentle on so gentle, because she loved him.

Naruto's eyes were wide, taking in the motion of Hinata's breasts as she crept onto the bed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
